


La Vie en Rose

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Loki, Slow Dancing, Sneaking Out, Song Lyrics, Touching, blood relation in question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You truly did wish that the very stars above would steal you and Loki away to become a permanent fixture among the heavens that overlooked the great realm of Asgard. You thought nothing would be better than being in your brother’s embrace for all of eternity. He’d be a king, like he always wanted, in his own right among the stars with you beside him taking the title of his queen. No one would look at you oddly but instead admire the beauty of such a couple that were outlined with stars.





	La Vie en Rose

Pulling yourself away from the the party inside, you retreat to a much more quieter room of the palace. You could still hear the boisterous, drunk, jeering, of the party goers in the main hall. Chuckling to yourself you look over your shoulder to the streaming light that carried from the party. Another marvelous feast yet you never stayed for too long. Just long enough to see your brother became heavily intoxicated after outdrinking Fandral and almost besting Volstag. Then you had to get out quick before you were forced to endure sloppy kisses from Thor and how he would go on and on about how much he loved his baby sister and how he would destroy all the realms if anything were to happen to you. Drunken spiels like that you cared not for. You especially didn’t care for his scraggly face rubbing your cheek raw as he smothered you with hugs. No. You desired your other brother’s affection. Your brother with the clean shaven face and lilting green eyes. But he had left just as soon as the party started. 

The warmth of the torch light flickers and bids your shadow farewell as you move out of it’s reach. 

You pass through the archways that lead out into a small balcony, overlooking all of Asgard and its luminescent glory. The lights of the kingdom are nothing compared to that of the stars above that shine brighter. 

“Retiring so soon?” The silky voice of your older brother adds to the pleasantness of your night view. His hands rub at your bare shoulders attempting to warm them back up although it’s somewhat useless considering the frigid temperature of his own hands. 

“Merely taking a breather. It gets awfully stuffy in there.” You lean against him, one hand going to lay on top of his; bringing him closer to you. “Not to mention incredibly loud. Those men should not be singing while intoxicated.” 

“In Volstag’s case he shouldn’t be singing either way.” Loki mutters, playfulness tugs his lips into a smile. The music from inside drifts in a much quieter manner as you turn around in Loki’s arms to rest your cheek against his chest. Underneath his light-weight armor you hear the faint beating of his heart. Such a beautiful sound that you took solace in. He rests his cheek against the crown of your head, kissing your (h/c) hair. “Quite affectionate tonight, are you?” 

Hands locking around to his back on either sides you embrace your brother tightly. “No one is here to see. You’re all mine.” 

Chest rumbling as he chuckles he picks you up much to your sudden surprise only to sit you down on the balcony’s stone rail. Loki’s eyes lit up, looking like a galaxy of their own; those eyes you loved so much which seemed indecisive on which pigment to take. Some days they look blue while other occasions they take on a light green tint. 

“As are you, darling.” His lips gently brush against your’s in teasing before he captures them in a sweet kiss that has you clinging to him for stability. You were sure that even someone had bared witness to your affection you wouldn’t have mind too much. As long as it meant you could kiss Loki without any reservations. But you knew you’d be scorned if your mother or father were to discover of this. The Allfather was already so protective with you just like the rest of your family. You couldn’t fathom the chaos that would ensue if Odin found out. 

You yourself had tried for the longest time to resist such feelings for your brother. You didn’t understand why you felt that way for him and not Thor. After pushing away those feelings for so long you finally accepted them as they were. It wasn’t long after when you caught Loki in the act of pleasuring himself while whispering your name like some holy chant of release. So many emotions had flooded you at that moment, none so strong as joy that Loki felt the same as you did. It gave you the courage to confront Loki with a less than sibling kiss. The rest was history. Neither of you looked back nor regretted a single moment that the two of you were together. You’d never felt as happy as you were when you were with Loki. Of course you still loved Thor in the most platonic and sibling way; which Loki would sometimes misunderstand and get the wrong idea. You’d always known he was insecure when it came to his rivalry with Thor. You couldn’t possibly have understood being the only daughter who was doted on by everyone. When he was consumed in his jealous tirades you’d remain calm and patient, something you had learned well from your mother Frigga when she dealt with Loki and Thor’s tantrums. Eventually he’d tire himself out and that’s when you’d go to comfort him. Things, of course, weren’t always easy; after all you were courting your brother. You had a great suspicion that Lady Sif knew of your relationship. Women had more intuition about these things than men did. 

Your fingers sweep up his neck to tangle themselves in his long dark hair that was soft to the touch. Moving your face mere inches to deepen the kiss you feel his lips curve into a smirk against you. You dare to wrap a leg stealthily around Loki’s waist as you lean back. 

“Ah, ah. Careful my love. You forget where we are.” Loki smirks, holding your back protectively so you don’t fall off the balcony. 

Pouting you glance over your shoulder. You would’ve definitely gone overboard, splat onto the ground for all eyes to see. “Would you weep if I did? Thor said he would destroy all the realms if anything were to happen to me. What have you to offer?” 

“My life. I would cease to exist without you.” He whispers somewhat sadly at the thought of you no longer being there. His fingers brush your cheek in tender affection. “I don’t want to think about such things. Your love itself sustains me.” 

You see the sorrow in his eyes, unbearable, as he looks at you like you were the most precious thing in all of the nine realms. You lean up to kiss him. 

In the distance, music plays from the dining hall; the sound of lutes and other beautiful instruments carry through the night air onto the balcony. 

“Will you dance with me, brother?” You ask him after he allows you to have your lips back to yourself. 

Light flashes in his brilliant green-blue eyes. He steps back so you could slide back onto your feet. With the faded music playing in the background you and your brother danced, nearly gliding on the clouds and melting into the dark of the night. Your head was light, threatening to be swallowed up by your surroundings and Loki. The pressure of his palm against your own as well as the one pressed against the small of your back. He led the dance as if by second nature. 

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_This magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

You truly did wish that the very stars above would steal you and Loki away to become a permanent fixture among the heavens that overlooked the great realm of Asgard. You thought nothing would be better than being in your brother’s embrace for all of eternity. He’d be a king, like he always wanted, in his own right among the stars with you beside him taking the title of his queen. No one would look at you oddly but instead admire the beauty of such a couple that were outlined with stars. 

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

A kingdom among the stars. It had you smiling. 

“I love that smile of your’s.” Loki’s husky voice breaks your musings, slowly your dance coming to an end. You look up at him a bit dreamily, feeling as though you had been asleep the entire time and are now just waking up from a beautiful dream. 

___“Your’s is better.” You get up on your toes to kiss the smile that curved his lips._ _ _

___“(y/n)? Where have you gone off to?”_ _ _

___Both of you groan simultaneously at the intrusive boom of Thor’s voice._ _ _

___“Why must he always be looking for me? Why can’t he ever bother you?” You shoot Loki a fake glare making him chuckle quietly. The heavy stone in your chest drops when he pulls away from you, putting a great distance between your body and his own. You hated that emptiness that the two of you were forced to put up when anyone else was around._ _ _

___He senses your sadness nearly instantaneously. “Don’t look so sad.”_ _ _

___Your fingers grip at the empty air that flowed where your brother had once been. “How can I not?”_ _ _

___“(y/n)!!”_ _ _

___Cursing your blonde oaf of a brother you wheel toward where his voice was shouting from. “WHAT?!!”_ _ _

___“Where are you?”_ _ _

___“None of your business!!”_ _ _

___Loki’s soft laugh follows your yell off with Thor. “My love, there’s no need to be upset.”_ _ _

___“Aren’t you?” you turn to him. “We could’ve had a few more minutes to ourselves, but no! The princess of Asgard must be seen at all times. Heaven forbid she has some alone time. Do they really think if I were left alone for a second that I would be attacked by an enemy?”_ _ _

___“Attacked you will be if you are alone. Not necessarily by an enemy though.” Sultry in tone, his voice slithers out and grabs hold of you. Your anger soon dies down, managing a small laugh. He always did manage to calm you down. Whatever the occasion, Loki knew how to make you laugh with his sass. “Perhaps by a sexually frustrated brother who, excuse my language, has been horny for some time now.”_ _ _

___That brought out a louder laugh. “Was that a jab at your helm, Loki?” Of course you yourself had made quite a few jokes about Loki’s golden helmet that had two large horns making him look strangely elegant and regal. Then again, you thought everything about Loki was regal; princely._ _ _

___“There you are!” Thor stands near the entrance to the balcony, a bit of a flush to his cheeks. Whether that was from the alcohol or from running around looking for you, you didn’t know. “I should’ve known you’d be here with Loki. Whenever you run off you’re always found with him.”_ _ _

___“I’m quite a good finder.” Loki gives you a pat on your shoulder. “Now that you’re here, won’t you escort our dear sister wherever she wishes to go?”_ _ _

___You frown. “Where are you going?”_ _ _

___“This night’s events have gotten me rather tired. I think I shall retire to my room.”_ _ _

___Thor’s throaty chuckle rumbles through the air like the lightning he commands. “You do not know how to party, brother. Very well. (y/n), shall we go?”_ _ _

___Reluctantly you take his beefy arm.___  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


___You squirm around in your bedsheets, unable to fall asleep. Surely, you were tired plenty but the fluttering in your stomach kept you from succumbing to sweet sleep. A small stream of light breaks past your curtains to cast a soft glow on your wall. Finally you concede defeat and sit up in your bed. There was absolutely no way you were sleeping any time soon. There was something you had to do._ _ _

___Bare feet pad on the cold floor of your room and patter out into the empty hall of your wing. Loki’s was a bit away, but you knew the path to his room even in the dark. You’d snuck into his room so many times that you bet you could’ve probably found it blindfolded. The guards were few around the personal quarters of the royal family considering that your father was the strongest man in the entire realm, even in sleep he could’ve snapped a man’s neck. Thor was a force to be reckoned with as well although he was young and reckless that made him no less stronger. No one in their right mind would creep into the palace in the dead of night, lest they wanted an early death._ _ _

__

__In no time you’re carefully turning the knob of Loki’s bedroom door, pushing it open oh so quietly as to not disturb the raven haired man who slept soundly in his bed unlike his sister. After closing it just as carefully, you creep to the side of his bed, surprised that he wasn’t awake. He always seemed to know when you were present, even when you were trying to hide. His senses were phenomenal. Instead his head lolled against his pillow, eyes closed in bliss while his black hair, which looked liked spilled ink in such darkness, spread on his pillow. Carefully you climb onto his mattress, straddling his legs. You didn’t find it fair that he was sleeping while you were wide awake. Testing how deep he was in sleep’s embrace, you gently brush your hand against where his crotch lay underneath his blanket. Normally he was a light sleeper. Perhaps he was faking. Not even so much as a twitch. With stealthy hands you peel his blanket away from his body. Your fingers tugged at the waistband of his night bottoms and gingerly slip them off to reveal his soft member. Heart quickening and sending a lump in your throat you begin to stroke it with the lightest of touches. A small, faint, moan escapes from your sleeping brother when you grow more bold. Firmly grasping his shaft you give it small pumps into your palm, feeling it harden as you quicken your ministrations._ _

____

Quiet strings of moans slip out of your dear brother’s mouth yet every time you think he will wake you slow down. When you sensed the urgency of his release you replace your hand with your mouth, dragging your tongue along the length and taking him into the warmth past your lips. You feel him jerk slightly, eying him warily as you bob your head; swirling your tongue around his sensitive tip as you did so. You welcomed the saltiness of his seed as he climaxed with another less than subtle jerk and a quivering moan.

____

When you look up you find Loki staring right at you with his bright eyes. 

____

“What a naughty girl. Taking advantage of her brother while he sleeps.” His voice comes out as a sensual growl as he leans up on his elbows. 

____

You smile and shimmy out of your nightgown, tossing it over the bed; leaving yourself bare for Loki to ravage you. “Like you are so innocent. Was it not you who came slithering into my bed a few nights ago? Slipping between my legs so easily while I slept. I almost took it for a dream. But not even my best dreams are so real to send me into spasms.” You push him back against his headboard as you crawled over him, your hips mere inches from his. Settling your hands on his chest you tilt your head to kiss him. The kiss is short, much to Loki’s distaste. 

____

“You left me with Thor. Why is that? Surely you know I’d rather be escorted to my bed by you.” 

____

“Forgive me.” He whispers and cards his fingers through your hair. It was tangled a little bit, but he easily combed them out as he had done so many times before. “Best to let him rather than put up a fight. It would seem suspicious if I were to be left alone further with you.” 

____

“What do you mean?” 

____

Sitting on his lap he props himself back up seeing that you weren’t going to push him back down. “Do you really think our father so blind? Yes, he only has one eye but he’s not blind. He sees everything, including what we’ve been trying to hide. Why do you think he keeps you surrounded by people all the time? He doesn’t want his precious daughter corrupted by the love and lust she has for her brother. Or rather, he doesn’t want me to taint you.” 

____

You scoff. “It’s far too late for that. Why hasn’t he said anything? Do you think mother knows too?” 

____

Loki nods. “I dare say she does. She has probably kept quiet the same reason father does. What would the realm think of them. Their own children who take one another as lovers. It would not bode well if anyone else were to find out. So father and mother keep a watchful eye on you.” 

____

Running your hands up and down his chest you considered what he said for a moment. Not that he mentioned it, you had caught reproachful looks from your mother that bordered on pity. When had she found out? You couldn’t think of a time where you let slip how you truly felt about your brother. You were as good at keeping secrets than Loki. 

____

The prodding of Loki’s still erect cock pokes at your lower lips, suddenly crashing your train of thought. 

____

“Let's not worry about that now.” He purrs and grabs hold of your neck. Delicately he leads you down onto the mattress. Loki always did prefer being on top. “Right now all I want you to worry about is how you won’t be able to walk come the morning.” 

____

Loki always kept to that promise. 

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Every day words_

_Seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

____


End file.
